puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelynne
Evelynne is the most amazing girl in the world. Some find her annoying, some find her stuck up, a lot of people LOVE her! And a lot of people.. somewhat conclude that she's a DOCKTART! Well, here's something she's gotta say to you, I quote.. "Thank you, thank you! For all of your praise! I'm glad to be a docktart, But let me tell you.. Docktarting is not anything you can do on your own. Many people have contributed to my docktartness. I'd like to thank all of my lovers and haters for helping spread my name.. and one of my best friends, Budwheiserzz. I'd also like to thank my friends.. like Marisopel. Who helped me get a grip whenever I was TRIPPIN'! Let's not forget the OMs and Greeters, for taking a chance on an unkown kid who... dare I say it. And all of those officers/captains who planked me off of ships for talking and made me give up on puzzlin'. Let's face it, puzzling can be BORING! Raise your glasses! A docktart's life for MOI!" Unquote. Background and path to success. Okay, so being amazing just doesn't come to you.. you have to.. build your way up to it, they say. Well that ISN'T TRUE! Evelynne was amazing ever since she was in diapers. Some ask her questions, why is she so real? They don't understand that.. there's nothing wrong with only wanting to use the game for chat. Maybe because they're stuck on Planet Puzzle-Geek? But somebody has to be the dock tart around here! She's the mother of you, your friends, your captain, your flag monarch, EVERYTHING! She should even get income taxes for it! If there was no Eve, there'd be no you. She is the most essential thing to Lima Docks, without it.. there is chaos! Complete and utter chaos! We should all take a moment and thank her, because she takes one little segment out of her life.. to be here and spread some joy and love to the people of Lima Docks. And occaisonally she goes onto ships to blockade or something, but is usually planked for, quote, "TALKING TOO MUCH?" Like, really? The people who talk to much, are those people who advertise stuff in the inns! Speaking of that, when she talks in the inns people try to blackspot her for spamming! How is talking spamming? Nobody knows, 'cept them. But in life. You have to love yourself, or you can't love nobody. And if you can't love yourself, Love Eve. Because she's amazing. Personality & Stuff Like herself, Evelynne's personality is AMAZING! She's always nice, and always thinks before she says anything because she doesn't like to hurt feelings. Something that has been argued over times is her.. sexuality. Well, Eve says she's straight. But she has a habit of hitting on girls and calling them sexy, that sort of hints on to something.. does it? Maybe it's because she's naturally obsessed with anything that catches her eye. She can come off as an airhead, ditzy, dumb, annoying... but inside her heart, she has a strong sense of justice that runs in her blood and she's actually a GENIUS! Just in case ya didn't know.. there. You'll actually see for sure that she's amazing when you get to know her. So don't act like you know her from reading this article when you don't know the first thing about her! Okay?